The Birth Of Scarlett
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: First off, the only ones I own are Butterfly and Scarlett!Their both OCs of mine, I draw them in DeviantArt.I'm SelenaAranaFanGirl there if you wanna know anything about my OCs.So this is the story of when Centipede and Miss Spider's daughter Scarlett is born.There was a situation of when she was born but in the ending, there's a sweet family moment.Hope you like the story/my OCs.


The day was April 29, 2006. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in New York City. Everything was perfect. Miss Spider was gonna have a daughter soon in early May and the whole family already knows it'll be a girl. Everyone is excited, especially Centipede and Miss Spider, who will be the parents of the girl. They have been trying to decide on names for her so far, but couldn't think of a first name. They decided on giving her three middle names which were Cristina, Jessica and Abigail. They were chosen because they heard a lot of American girl names around New York. But sadly, they haven't made the decision on a first name yet.

It seemed to look like it was going to be a regular day for the family. But it turned out it was going to be a day that was going to change everyone's lives. So Miss Spider woke up this morning to cook breakfast for the whole family before they go to where they need to go. She was just in the kitchen getting ready to make something for them all, but suddenly she started getting a headache.

"Ohh...," she said to herself, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I wonder why I have a headache. I hope I won't get sick or anything. I wouldn't want to spend the day sick,"

She tried to remain calm and start making breakfast. As long as there was peace and quiet, she was sure she was going to feel fine.

But then she heard footsteps going down the stairs in a loud way. As if someone was in a rush. She was hoping it wouldn't get too loud, but that didn't work out well.

"Hey Angel Fangs!" said a voice.

She knew who it was and turned around. It was Centipede.

"Mr. Centipede, please...," she said in a weak voice, annoyed by being called Angel Fangs. But mostly because of her headache that was getting worse.

Centipede could tell she wasn't feeling well because she was talking in a weak voice.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache," she said, putting on of her hands on her forehead. She thought she'd feel better at first but then it started getting worse. She noticed that her forehead was getting hot. "And I'm feeling worse...,"

Centipede touches her forehead and notices it was growing hot.

"Looks like you're getting a fever or something," he said. "You should go rest,"

Miss Spider shakes her head no.

"I'm cooking breakfast for everyone. I can go rest later," she said, still feeling sick.

Centipede didn't like the sound of her getting weak or anything.

"I'll get Butterfly to cook for us maybe. She's a good cook like you so I know she can do it. And plus, since she's less busy than she usually is, she might not mind cooking breakfast," he said.

Before Miss Spider says anything, Centipede goes upstairs and knocks on Butterfly's door to ask her if she can cook while Miss Spider rests. She agreed on it so they both come back to the kitchen but they both find Miss Spider feeling worse from her fever. She was started sway back and forth, looking like she was about to faint.

"Miss Spider! Are you okay?!" Butterfly asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

Both Centipede and Butterfly ran to Miss Spider and helped her by taking her to her room before anything else happened. After Miss Spider was resting in her room, Centipede and Butterfly closed the door and Butterfly looks at Centipede with a worried look in her face.

"What's the matter with her? Is she okay?" she asked, trying to talk in a calm voice to not wake the others.

"I don't know," Centipede said. "All I know is she's about to have a fever because when I came to the kitchen, she was having a bad headache at first. That's why I came to ask you if you can cook breakfast for everyone."

"I'm worried," she said. "Especially since she's about to have a daughter soon. Both yours and hers. If she's sick...," Butterfly started saying in a worried voice. "And if it's something is very bad, her daughter might get sick and she could-"

Before she said anything else, Centipede covered her mouth so she wouldn't say anything else.

"No, don't say it," he said. "I don't wanna think something will happen to my daughter. Especially before she's even born."

"She's supposed to be born in early May though," Butterfly said after Centipede uncovered her mouth. "Let's just hope both Miss Spider and both the daughter you guys will have soon will be okay."

They agreed on that so Butterfly cooked breakfast for everyone and then the day went on with everyone worrying about Miss Spider. Like why was she getting sick? Was she gonna feel better soon? Are both her and her new daughter who was coming soon were going to be okay? It was later on during the day, the evening. Miss Spider wasn't feeling any better. She was in her room, on her web resting. She was still feverish. Mrs. Ladybug got medicine to help Miss Spider sleep calmly. The whole family was just hoping she'd feel better soon.

Now everyone except were in the living room when the sky was getting dark and it was almost night. Mrs. Ladybug went to check on Miss Spider in her room to see how she was doing. She came to the living room, where everyone else were at afterwards.

"Is she doing any better?" Mr. Grasshopper asked her.

"No," Mrs. Ladybug said in a sad toned voice.

Everyone sighed in a sad way.

"I wonder why she would get sick all of the sudden," James said. "Just yesterday she was feeling perfectly fine."

"She was," Butterfly said. "And she was even in a happy mood, talking about her and Centipede's soon-to-be daughter."

As soon as she said that, it made Centipede even more upset than before.

"Please don't remind me...," he said. "I don't want anything to happen to either of them."

"I'm sorry," Butterfly said.

"It's okay," Centipede said.

A few hours later, it was finally night time. It was 10:30 PM and everyone wanted to go to bed around that time due to stress about Miss Spider being sick all day. Everyone went to bed except Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly, who stayed up to check on Miss Spider once more before going.

They come in Miss Spider's room and finds Miss Spider awake and feeling worse than ever. She was breathing deeply and when she saw Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly, she begged for help.

"What's going on dear?" Mrs. Ladybug asked her in a concerned voice.

All Miss Spider did was sigh and then try to speak.

"I think...," she said, trying to talk normal but almost couldn't.

"Yes?" Mrs. Ladybug said, coming closer to her.

"That...," Miss Spider finally found the guts to say it. "The baby is coming."

Both Butterfly and Mrs. Ladybug gasped and looked at Miss Spider, then at each other and then Miss Spider again.

"There's no time to go to the hospital if it's right now!" Mrs. Ladybug said in a shocked voice. "I have to help you out then Miss Spider,"

"I'll go alert the others and you help Miss Spider," Butterfly said to Mrs. Ladybug before she ran out and started knocking on everyone's doors.

"Okay dear! Don't come in or let any of the others come in. Go to the living room and explain everything to them. You'll know what happens once I get to the living room!" she said.

Butterfly was able to wake everyone else in the family up and gather them into the living room. There she was with James, Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm and even Glowworm was there. She explained everything to everyone about what was going on. About Centipede and Miss Spider's daughter being born at this moment. About Mrs. Ladybug helping Miss Spider with that. About everything.

"My little girl's gonna be born?!" Centipede asked in a shocked tone in his voice.

"Yes," Butterfly nodded. "But it's best if non of us come in Miss Spider's room until the girl is born. Mrs. Ladybug told me so."

"But how will we know when the girl's born?!" Earthworm asked with a worried voice.

"Mrs. Ladybug told me that she'll come here after she's born. She'll let us know when," Butterfly said in a calm voice.

After a while, it was 11:00 PM. walks in the living room smiling. Everyone sees her and notices her smile and gets happy.

"So... was she born?" Butterfly asked, even if she knew that from the smile the answer was yes.

"Well, follow me," Mrs. Ladybug said, motioning them to get to Miss Spider's room. "We got ourselves a new family member."

Everyone got excited and were all walking to Miss Spider's room except Centipede, who was so excited to see his new daughter that he almost ran there. But he was told by Butterfly to stay quiet and he listened to her.

Mrs. Ladybug opens the door to Miss Spider's room and everyone walks in. They all smile as they see Miss Spider feeling better than ever. She was smiling and holding a small female spider in her arms, who was wrapped in a purple blanket. The newborn daughter of Centipede and Miss Spider. She was asleep in Miss Spider's arms. Everyone took a closer look at her and she looked mostly like Miss Spider. She was a spider like had short black hair but a different style like it was a bit longer and had bangs. She had a light tan skin color but due to being born, her face was a little bit scarlet red color.

"Wow...," everyone said fascinated when they saw Miss Spider holding her new daughter.

Miss Spider walks closer to them and smiles.

"I never felt this happy before," she said. "I have a daughter, who even looks a lot like me. I was even the first to hold her."

"Can I hold her, Angel Fangs?" Centipede asked Miss Spider, but looking at their new daughter.

Miss Spider rolled her eyes playfully from being called Angel Fangs, but let Centipede hold her anyway. Before letting him hold her, she gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush but then smile at his new daughter who was just starting to wake up in his arms.

She opens her eyes and everyone noticed that she had blue eyes just like Centipede did. Her blue eyes were glowing. Everyone kept talking about how amazed they were about how she looked like. She had blue eyes and around the same skin tone as Centipede, and she also looked mostly like Miss Spider. She looks up at Centipede, the first one she sees and due to the fact that he was holding her, she unexpectedly bites one of his arms.

"OW!" he yelled, which shocked everyone.

He hands her back to Miss Spider and even though she bite him, he was still happy with her.

"Looks like she said hello to you," Miss Spider said, giggling.

"Yeah yeah," Centipede said, smiling at his and Miss Spider's new daughter. "I obviously still love her though,"

Miss Spider smiles as she looks at her new daughter and notices that her face was a little scarlet red and so did the rest of the family.

"She's amazing," Mr. Grasshopper said as he looks at her, fascinated as well. "As I can see, her face is scarlet red."

"Yes it is...," Miss Spider said smiling but then stops and smiles more as she looks at her new daughter. "Scarlett. That's a beautiful name for a girl. A beautiful first name."

"Looks like a good name for our girl," Centipede said.

"That means we finally decided on her full name," Miss Spider said. "Scarlett Cristina Jessica Abigail Trotter. Long name, yes. But at the same time, perfect for her."

The whole family was amazed at hearing the name and agreed. But after a little while, Scarlett started crying due to being a newborn. She felt a little scared and everything.

An idea came into Miss Spider's mind and she starts to hold Scarlett closer to her arms and smiles at her as she looks at her and starts to sing a lullaby for her.

"My beautiful daughter, please don't cry. My beautiful daughter, please go to sleep. Your name is Scarlett, and I never knew how much I'd love you," Miss Spider sang to Scarlett as she was slowly closing her eyes and fell asleep in Miss Spider's arms.

Everyone was fascinated by that. It was simply from a sad day into an amazing night. Meeting their new family member, Scarlett the centispider. And now it seemed Scarlett wasn't born in early May like they thought she would, but in late April, on the 29th. Now they would live their lives happy with Scarlett.


End file.
